Gravitation meets Inuyasha
by Nokoriga
Summary: What would happend if the characters from Inuyasha meets the Characters from Gravitation? Read this and find out!


Note: Hiya! This is my attempt to write a fanfic.. There are 3 parts of this fanfiction. Sorry no Yaoi or Boy's love. Just a funny fanfic. Enjoy. Banzai!

**Gravitation meets Inuyasha Part 1**

"Kagome! Kagome! HELLO!" yelled Naki as she poked Kagome Hirorashi.

Kagome looked over her shoulder, "Oh, hello, Naki."

Naki's face glowed and she said, "Guess what! I won Nittle Grasper tickets online! I got 4 tickets!"

Kagome looked surprised, "Ohmigosh! Really?"

Naki smiled and showed her the tickets, "Me, Nana, Miki, and Buni are going…sorry, I don't have enough tickets…but…"

Naki flashed Kagome 4 tickets.

"But this is for you, 4 tickets for the Bad Luck concert!"

Kagome looked surprised, "Really! Thanks…" Kagome had a sweatdrop, "Who are 'Bad Luck'?"

Naki sighed and said, "The hottest guys in the face of the universe…Hiroshi-kun is such a babe!"

Kagome sighed, "But…why don't you go to the Bad Luck concert?"

Naki sighed and said as she crossed her arms, "I can't because the Nittle Grasper concert is on the same night…everyone is going to be there!"

Kagome sighed and looked at the tickets… 'Who can I bring with me…'

Kagome's eyes light up…

Inuyasha…Mirkou…and Sango…

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, "What the hell is a 'concert'?"

Kagome sighed and said, "It is a place where people go to have fun and enjoy themselves…"

Mirkou looked at Kagome, with a raised eyebrow, "Really…now…"

Mirkou had a dreamy look on his face as he thought of a beautiful young woman approached him in his mind and said, 'May I please have your children…'

Sango had a feeling of what he was thinking and hit him on his head, "Don't even think about it!"

Kagome sighed and said as she leaned her back on against the tree. She began to think this was a waste of time of traveling to the Feudal Era.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, "Alright, we will go with you at this 'Concert' but after this…we are going back on hunting Naraku, understand?"

Kagome ran to Inuyasha and gave him a tight hug, "Thank you so much!"

Inuyasha blushed and said, "Yea…yea…get off me…"

Kagome and held up a outfit, "What do you think, Sango…this," 

Kagome held up a cute top and a leather black mini skirt. "Or…this…"

Kagome held up a blue tanktop and the leather black mini skirt.

Sango had a sweatdrop; "Um…you would look nice in both…"

Kagome yelled, "No! I have to look hot for this! Naki is a total…grrrrr! I will get a date with one with the 'Bad Luck' men and make her dead jealous!"

Sango sighed and said, "How about the blue tanktop then."

Kagome giggled, "Thank you, Sango."

Kagome turned her back and got dressed as Sango talked to her, "Kagome…Do you think…Mirkou likes me?"

Kagome turned around, in her bra, "I dunno, men are so mysterious, if you know what I mean."

Sango giggled, "Yes. I think I know what you mean…"

Kagome put on the blue tanktop and turned around, "Whacha think?"

Sango nodded, "You look very…uh…grown up…"

(Bang Bang Bang!)

Kagome looked at her door, "Come in…"

Inuyasha and Mirkou burst in the room, yelling, "I am NOT wearing this!"

Inuyasha was wearing navy blue jeans with a white T-shirt. Around his neck were his prayer beads and a choker belt-like necklace. A baseball cap was placed on his head to hid his ears.

Mirkou was wearing what seems to be a loose green shirt and black leather jacket and leather pants.

"I look like a freak!" yelled Inuyasha. Mirkou yelled, "I can barely move around in this getup."

Kagome blushed, "Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha looked unbarring hot in his outfit.

Sango raised an eyebrow at Mirkou; "I will not say anything."

Mirkou yelled,  
"You better not!"

Kagome faced everyone, "We better get to the concert or we will be late!"

Kagome and everyone stood, not far from the stage, and a man with long hair and a guitar stood next to a what seems to be a man but looks so childish.

"HIYA EVERYONE! I AM SHUICHI SHINDOU!"

Everyone cheered all expect Sango, Mirkou, and Inuyasha.

Shuichi looked very cute for his age…Kagome blushed as she stared at Shuichi Shindou.

Inuyasha stared at Kagome and to Shuichi, he gave him a glare, he already hates this 'Shuichi' already.

"…THIS IS MY BEST FRIEND TO LIFE, HIROSHI NAKANO!"

All the girls screamed, "WE LOVE YOU HIROSHI-KUN!"

Shuichi said to his audience, "…AND OUR BEST KEYBOARD PLAYER IN THE FACE OF THE UNIVERSE…SUGURU FUJISAKI!"

Shuichi smiled at his audience, "…AND WE ARE…BAD LUCK!"

Kagome glowed, "Wow! They are so amazing…!"

Inuyasha just had a glare in his eyes; "Well…I don't…"

Inuyasha crossed his arms as Mirkou looked over his shoulder to see a very pretty woman with long black hair.  
"Hello…young woman…"

The woman looked at Mirkou, "Hello."

"I am Mirkou, I am a monk…"

The girl smiled at Mirkou, "Hello, I am Ayaka Usami, nice to meet you, Mirkou-sama."

Mirkou took her hand and kissed the back of it, "Such a lovely girl you are…will you bare my children?"

(Slap!)

"I will take that as a no…" said Mirkou as Ayaka stormed off.

Sango looked over her shoulder and saw Mirkou with a red handprint on his cheek.

"I see you got slapped…you are such a rude person, Mirkou." sighed Sango.

Shuichi sang a song called 'The Rage Beat'. Kagome was so caught in the lyrics that she didn't pay attention to Inuyasha and Mirkou.

Inuyasha tapped Kagome's shoulder, "Um…Kagome?"

Kagome didn't look at him; she was too busy looking at Shuichi and Hiro.

"KAGOME!" yelled Inuyasha to Kagome's ear.

Kagome jumped, "Oh…Inuyasha…" she had a flushed face, she was blushing…

Inuyasha frowned and said, "What is going on…?"

He looked pissed.

Kagome turned back to Shuichi as they next sang a song called, 'Blind game again'.

Kagome was amazed how well they sang.

Mirkou and Sango both looked at Kagome as she stared up at Shuichi…her face was flushed…her eyes were glowing…she looks like she is in love.

"I HOPE YOU GUYS LOVED THE CONCERT! BUT WE HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU!"yelled Shuichi to the mic as everyone looked surprised. Fujisaki smiled at the audience as he said, "Everyone look at your tickets…we will be calling out a number…the lucky gal…or guy gets to spend some time with Shuichi Shindou on a date or just to hang out with."

Kagome digged in her purse and grabbed her ticket.

"The number is…!"

Hiroshi did a little rock on his guitar and…

"LUCKY NUMBER #134-789-0169!"

Kagome screamed, it was her number!

Shuichi looked out to the audience to see Kagome jumping up and down, yelling, "I got the Ticket! It's Me! Shuichi! IT'S ME!"

Shuichi smiled and yelled to the mic, "HIYA! Meet me backstage!"

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome before she was about to skip in happiness to backstage and he said, "Kagome…a date…?"

Kagome blushed, "Don't worry about it…it's just a date…it's not he's in love with me or I'm in love with him…"

Inuyasha looked serious; "I don't trust him."

Kagome yelled at him, getting a couple of stares from other girls, "YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT MY HAPPINESS! DO YOU! YOU JUST DON'T TRUST ANY MEN THAT JUST WANTS TO BE FRIENDS WITH ME…!"

Kagome ran off before Inuyasha could say,

"That Shuichi…he reeks of a man…"

Kagome stood next to the door that had a sign that said, 'BAD LUCK'

"Hello…have you been waiting long?" asked a voice behind him.

Kagome flushed and turn to see…Shuichi Shindou.

"Um…no…not at all…" she blushed.

'_Kagome…you idiot…it's obvious that you like him…get a grip! Be a woman!'_

"So…uh…what is your name…?" asked Shuichi with a smile.

Kagome blushed even more, "Kagome…Higurashi…"

Shuichi smiled, "Nice to meet you…Higurashi-san…I am Shuichi Shindou."

"Nice to meet you too, Shuichi-kun…"

Shuichi raised his hand to his hair, "Listen, tonight…for our date or whatever…I can't do tonight…so um…how about…tomorrow…I can pick you up…"

Kagome nodded, "That would be nice…"

Shuichi smiled, "Great! Were can I pick you up?"

"How about were I live…I live at the Sunset Shrine."

Shuichi smiled, "How nice…I will pick you up then…it's a date…see you tomorrow at noon!"

Shuichi ran off as Kagome stood there.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVE A DATE!" yelled Inuyasha as he stood up from the table.

It was breakfast and they were eating some watermelon and other fruits. "Calm down, Inuyasha…!" yelled Sango. Kagome blushed, "C'Mon Inuyasha, relax, it's just a date…"

"It may be a date to you…but to me…it's more than that."

Kagome looked furious, "What do you mean…?"

Inuyasha blushed, "I don't trust that Shuichi…"

"Why don't you, he is very nice!" yelled Kagome as she slammed her fist to the table.

Inuyasha looked at her, "Fine, go on your 'Date', you will find out sooner or later."

He turned to Sango and Mirkou, "We will return to the Feudal era after breakfast. Kagome…"

He looked at Kagome and said softly, "Return as soon as you can to the Feudal era."

Inuyasha walked out the door as Mirkou and Sango continued to eat.

Kagome muttered as she walked up stairs, "I got to get ready for my date."

Kagome waited patiently for Shuichi at the top step. Her hair was put up in two pigtails and she wore a flower print dress with knee socks. She looked adorable.

"Higurashi-san…good-day…"

Kagome turned around to see Shuichi.

" Hello Shuichi-kun…" Kagome blushed deeply.

Shuichi smiled, "Ready…?"

Kagome nodded.

Shuichi smiled at Kagome, "Listen, I hope you don't mind if someone comes with us on our date…well some people…"

Kagome looked confused, "Some-people?"

They walked down the stairs to see two people.

It was a man with long blonde hair and another man with blonde hair.

"Hello, you must be Higurashi-san…" said the man with long blonde hair that was in a ponytail.

Kagome nodded, "Um…hi…"

"I'm K." said the Long blonde man.

"I'm Eiri Yuki. I might hope you read one of my novels."

The other blonde man took off his sunglasses to revel a very handsome young man with bright blue eyes.

_'Wow, did he speak Japanese? Is he American?'_

thought Kagome as she looked at Eiri Yuki.

Kagome sighed and said, "I'm very sorry but I never read one of your novels…"

Eiri Yuki sighed in relief, "Thank god…I thought today I will be a goner…"

Shuichi smiled at Kagome, "So…where do you want to go out?"

Kagome blushed and K said, "How about a walk at the park?"

Shuichi smiled and said, "That's a great idea! What do you think Kagome?"

Kagome nodded, "Sure, that sounds great!"

"So, Kagome…did you enjoy the concert?" asked Shuichi as him and Kagome walked down the park as Eiri Yuki was drove home by K.

Kagome looked up at him and smiled, "It was so cool, you guys are the best! I really like that song 'Welcome to my Romance'. It's so cool!"

Shuichi smiled at Kagome, "Thanks!"

Kagome blushed and looked ahead, Shuichi said quietly at Kagome, "So do you have any questions about me and Yuki?"

Kagome looked confused, "What questions?"

Shuichi sighed, "Never mind…" He looked at her. For her age…she is quite a cute one.

Shuichi smiled at Kagome, "So, how old are you, Kagome?"

"I'm 15-years-old."

Shuichi smiled, "That is cool…"

K just popped out of nowhere and said as he held up his rifle; "How about we go out for lunch?"

Shuichi smiled nervously with a sweatdrop, "Sure! What do you think Kagome?"

Kagome was hungry and yet she was stuck by the fact that their bodyguard looks as if they said no, he would shoot them, "Um…okay…"

Shuichi took her hand, "Alright! It's settled!"

Kagome was surprised.

Inuyasha got out of the well, he sniffed the air, "Kagome…" he muttered as he followed Kagome's scent.

K was talking to a young waitress as Shuichi was eating Oden.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he took a bite and said, "Not hungry?"

Kagome blushed, "Oh! I'm sorry! It looks yummy!"

Kagome started to eat her ramen as Shuichi was studying her.

Kagome looked up, blushing.

Shuichi said, "You have a boyfriend do you?"

Kagome nearly choked on the noodles in her mouth and Shuichi said, "You do…don't you…tell me, Kagome…what is he like?"

Kagome said, "I would not call him my boyfriend…but his name is Inuyasha…"

"Oh…so Inuyasha is your lover then?"

"NO! Not a lover…um…someone I really care for, that's all…"

Shuichi smiled, "You don't have to be shy…besides I have a lover…"

Kagome looked surprised, "What?"

Shuichi opened his mouth to say something but in the corner of his eye, he saw a news reporter in the corner booth, writing down everything he is saying.

"…and that lover will be you…Kagome…"

'?' thought Kagome as Shuichi leaned over and…

Inuyasha saw the whole thing. When he stepped into the restaurant…he saw that Shuichi guy kissing his Kagome.

Inuyasha covered his mouth, feeling like he would be sick.

He stormed out of the restaurant, feeling fury and envy at the same time.

'I can't believe it…Kagome…why him?'

Inuyasha walked down the street, he was wearing the clothes from the 'concert' that he went to.

"Hey…you must be that boyfriend of that girl."

Inuyasha turned around to see a woman with long brown hair standing next to a very attractive man with golden blonde hair and green eyes.

"Who the hell are you." growled Inuyasha with a frown.

"My name is Mika Seguchi, this is my husband, Toma Seguchi…of Nittle Grasper."

"What do you want."

Mika smiled, "Follow me and you will find out."

"So…that Shuichi Shindou is in love with a man?" said Inuyasha. They were at a bar, alone, only him, Mika, and Toma.

"Yes, he is in love with my brother-in-law, Eiri Yuki." Said Toma

"Yes, my idiotic brother." Said Mika.

"But why is he doing this date thing, why chose Kagome?"

Mika sighed as she lit up her cigarette, "You really want to know? It was a sandal that N-G productions have in store. They did this…they found out about Kagome-san at her school, the marvelous beauty she is. They gave her friend the free Bad Luck tickets and that is what happened…Toma told me it was all their manager's fault, that manic American, K. He wanted all the publicity of Shuichi and Eiri away and replace with a new one. Thinking it would be the best for them." Said Mika with a sigh.

Inuyasha was silent. "What will happen to Kagome?"

"If this goes on…Kagome will be drawn to Shuichi and possible fall in love with him…that is when you come in."

"What? What do I have to do to protect Kagome?"

"If you care for her, please…ruin their date. For your sake and theirs. I don't want my brother, Eiri, to get hurt." Said Mika.

Shuichi frowned and said, "I can't do this!" he grasped Kagome's hand and took off.

"WAIT! SHUICHI!" yelled K as he chased them down with his gun. Shooting them but missing them. Shuichi didn't slow down, he ran with Kagome.

"Shuichi-kun? What is wrong?" yelled Kagome.

"Just run and I will tell you the truth!" yelled Shuichi.

Shuichi breathed as they were at the beach. It was empty.

"You want to know why I kissed you, Kagome?"

Kagome faced him; she blushed, "Um…"

"It was a huge sandal of N-G Productions…I had to be a part of it."

Kagome's eyes widen with surprise…"What---"

"I'm very sorry, Kagome, I never had it planned for it to end like this…Kagome, I'm gay."

This was a reaction of a Nuclear Bomb explosion.

"W-what! GAY!"

Shuichi faced Kagome, "I am not into girls…there is a lover in my life right now, his name is Eiri Yuki…"

"You mean that guy!"

"Yes, Yuki…he has been my lover for a year now."

Kagome was quiet.

Shuichi smiled at her, "Kagome…you are a great girl, one day you will find someone you will love one day."

Kagome felt tears in her eyes, her heart felt broken.

Shuichi frowned as Kagome cried.

"Kagome…why are you crying…?"

"It's nothing…I-I had an peanut in my eye! Uh…yea…"

Shuichi felt so guilty…he hugged Kagome, "Don't cry, Kagome…"

"LET GO OF KAGOME!"

Shuichi and Kagome turned around to see Inuyasha.

"Is this your lover, Kagome?" asked Shuichi.

Kagome didn't say anything.

Shuichi let go of her and Kagome stood there.

"Take good care of Kagome…Inuyasha…she is a girl with a heart of gold. Don't lose her."

Inuyasha looked at Shuichi.

Shuichi smiled back at Kagome and kissed her cheek. "I must go back to N-G productions. I have a CD to record."

Shuichi smiled at Kagome, "I trust you to keep my secret…promise."

Kagome smiled, "I promise. Shuichi."

A car pulled up and Eiri Yuki got out. "Ready to go, Shuichi. Your friend is having a hissy fit."

Shuichi blushed and yelled as he looped arms with Eiri Yuki, "When I'm with you, nothing matters to me…only my music and you is in my world."

"Get off damn brat, we are in public." Growled Eiri Yuki.

"I love you, Yuki!" yelled Shuichi as they got into the car and drove off.

Kagome waved good bye and there was silence.

Inuyasha faced Kagome and saw her face shinning with tears.

"Kagome…"

Kagome smiled, "It's nothing."

Inuyasha growled and put his arm around Kagome, "Listen, Kagome…you still have me, Mirkou and Sango…we are here for you…"

"Inuyasha…"

"Listen is this date still on? I could take you out…for something…" muttered Inuyasha as he put his hand to his hair.

"Yes…it is…"  
Inuyasha smiled down at Kagome as they walked off.

"You know…this was the most bizarre date I ever been on."  
Said Kagome as they walked off towards the sunset.

The end…for now…


End file.
